


I wouldn't trade you for the world

by shihagami



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chubby! Romano, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, human names in this, lots of kisses, prompt, really sweet Antonio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihagami/pseuds/shihagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino and Antonio are getting ready for a date but Lovino is having a bit trouble since he can't seem to find any clothes that fit nicely. Antonio is supportive towards his weight</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wouldn't trade you for the world

**Author's Note:**

> So many people wanted me to write this and I did yayayaa, I'm being productive and being a procrastinator at the same time!

   Antonio sighed as he watched his lover try finding the baggiest clothes he had, even putting on some of antonio's clothes. He wasn't sure on why Lovino always tried to hide his body. Sure he wasn't thin but Antonio thought he was sexy in bed. He loved seeing Lovino's body, his curves, the softness of his thighs and stomach. How his butt was round and temping to slap at any moment Antonio was given the chance. He continued to watch Lovino as he slipped on one of Tonio's hoodies, which did cover him and was a bit baggy since Toni wore medium/large. Toni rolled his eyes as lovi sighed in frustration, searching for jeans.

"Lovi, you look sexy. You don't need to be wearing my clothes. Come bring your cute little butt over here so I can cuddle you." Antonio smiled, reaching his hand out to the smaller man. Lovino rolled his eyes and turned back to the closet, making Antonio frown. 

"Baby, c'mon don't be like that, gorgeous. If you don't want to go to the date today then we don't have to. We can just cuddle like you always want" he tried smiling, trying to get the attention of the other but it just didn't work. Lovino continued searching for clothes, starting to get frustrated at the fact he can't find any jeans that wouldn't give him the muffin top he hated. He hated being pudgy, having stretch marks on his thighs and stomach. He hated feeling so bloated and fat, wanting to be thin just like his brother. He hated not being able to take off his shirt just like Antonio does when they pick tomatoes together and care for plants. He felt gross in his body and he tried just so many things to try getting off the weight but it just didn't work out. On the other hand, Antonio loved Lovino's body, he loved Lovino's personality and very single inch of him. Having intercourse with Lovino would be a dream come true to him but it just wouldn't happen because Lovino always says no saying that he wasn't going to show his body just for Antonio to leave him since he's chubby. 

  Antonio sighed again and stood up, going over to the shorter and snatched him up, picking him up from behind making Lovino squeak and squirm.

   Sure Lovino was a bit heavy but Antonio didn't mind since he was so soft and warm to the touch everytime he did this. Plus it was a good work out for his arms to pick up the little guy. Lovino whined louder and squirmed even more, feeling kisses attack the side of his face, feeling a blush rush upon his chubby cheeks. Toni chuckled, lovingly nibbling his cheek and rubbing his nose against it.

"Mi bello, you're so cute and soft. I just want to spoil you rotten on how cute you are!" Toni cooed, going to sit on the bed and places the smaller on his lap. He placed his hands on lovi's tummy, squeezing him gently, making lovi yelp in surprise. Lovino glared and looked at Antonio who was having the time of his life with his chub, gently rubbing hands against his soft tummy through the hoodie, cooing even more and saying many affectionate words towards him. Slowly Lovino looked away, frowning. He bit his lip, mumbling under breath, just loud enough for Antonio to hear.

"Stop fucking touching me like that. It's annoying plus it makes me feel even more fat, you stupid idiot.." As Lovino continued to frown, Antonio immediately stopped, pulling Lovino into a close hug. He really didn't mean to cause harm to him. Antonio just wanted to hold him close, keeping him close. In his opinion, Antonio knows that Lovino likes it when he holds him like this. He knows that Lovino wants to be thin but it's just harder for him to lose the weight, but in reality Antonio didn't mind at all. He still really didn't get why Lovino can't accept his cute chubby tummy and yummy thick thighs. 

"Perdóname, bebe. I didn't mean to make you upset. You're just really sexy when you're on my lap like this. God you're so beautiful, Lovino." Slowly Antonio wrapped his arms even tighter around the shorter's waist, making him squeak and blush darkly.

"Sh-shush.. I'm not..." Smiling, Antonio pressed a soft kiss against the back of his neck.

"You are Lovino. You're gorgeous. God I love your body so much. It's too perfect. I can't wait until the day you let me see more of it, Nene. And you can't do anything about me changing my mind of how you look like a goddess." He preached, smiling cheekily while starting to bounce Lovino on his lap as if he were a little kid, watching the slight jiggle of his chubby cheek.

"What ever, stupid bastard...Also I'm a guy Antonio..." Giant hazel greenish eyes turned to look at him, making Antonio snort and kiss his cheek, pulling him close.

"Goddesses are beautiful. Have you seen how ugly gods are in Greek mythology? You deserve to be a goddess." Lovino rolled his eyes, turning away to glare at a wall. Antonio smiled lovingly at Lovino, who crossed his arms and slowly leaned into Antonio's hug. It was nice being like this, in Antonio's opinion. Lovino wasn't snappy, finally giving into the hugs and kisses that Antonio gave to spoil him as if he were a baby. 

  Softly Antonio hummed, rubbing Lovino's side lovingly, as the Italian cuddles closer, placing his face into his neck. It was all peaceful until Antonio's giant mouth interrupted the silence

"Baby?" Toni softly kisses his head, looking at the smaller. Softly he pecked his cheek as he grunted in response. Antonio took that as a reason to continue to talk

"Do you still want to go on our date?" Gently Toni brushed Lovino's bangs out of his face, moving fingers to stroke his hair and cheek. Lovino shook his head, placing his face into the crook of Toni's neck, closing eyes as he inhaled his scent. He relaxed more, feeling content in his warmth. He cuddled close, loving how warm the bigger man was, how nice it was to feel small and not like a balloon all the time. He was so happy but some stupid idiot had to ruin his peace by tickle attacking him.

   Lovino screamed, and squirmed as Toni pushed him onto the bed, ticking his sides, kissing him all over his face. He blew loving raspberries on his cheeks, making Lovino squeal and laugh at the bubble sensation on his cheeks, making a farting sound. Antonio spread Lovino's legs, piling his hips close as he kneeled in between his legs. He tickled up and down Lovino's sides, making him laugh louder, squirming and trying to push away Antonio's hand, screaming and laughing louder.

"STOPPP!! AHAHAAHA!!" Antonio suddenly had an idea and lifted Lovino's hoodie and shirt, revealing his chubby soft tummy. He tickled him more before leaning in to softly attack his warm squish with kisses and nibbles. Lovino giggled and laughed, cursing at Antonio to stop ticking. He chuckled and placed his lips on Lovino's soft tummy, blowing a giant raspberry on Lovino's stomach, making him scream with laughter, squirming more.

"NOOO!! STAHPP!! ANTONIO!" He screamed, cheeks flushed red with laughter, a bright smile plastered into his face as he laughed. Antonio chuckled and softly started pressing soft slow kisses on his stomach squish, nuzzling lovingly and nibbling to calm Lovino down. From laughter, Lovino just giggled at the kisses Antonio gave, reading out hand to touch his wavy brown locks. Antonio looked up at him and smiled lovingly at him. He leaned up, softly pecking his lips a bunch before mumbling against them,

"I love you so much~" Lovino giggled again, rolling his eyes before pressing his lips against Antonio's, giving him a quick kiss before pulling away.

"Ti amo troppo" softly he pecked Toni's lips again before pulling down shirt and lays down on side.

"Lovino, don't hide your body, you're so gorgeous amor." Antonio pointed out, placing a hand on his side. Softly Lovino sighed, glancing up at him.  
"Antonio I already told you I don't like my body.. I'm fat as shit. I can't even dress up nicely because of my weight.." Lovino placed his hand on his stomach, grimacing at how round his belly was.

"Chiquito, I love your body. You're too perfect. I'd give anything to see how beautiful you'd look without clothes on." And with that remark, blood rushed into Lovino's cheeks, making him blush darkly. Antonio chuckled and softly kisses his nose, making Lovino swat at his face, missing completely, swiping at his hair instead. Antonio chuckled, leaning in to hug the smaller 

"Just so you know, stupid, we're still not going to have sex. Not for a long time." Lovi stuck his tongue out at Toni, wrapping arms around self as he cuddled his face into the pillows. Antonio rolled his eyes and slowly laid behind him, pulling him Into a close hug. Softly he pressed kisses on his neck, muttering against his skin.

"Fine baby. I'll wait as long as you want. Anything for you, mi amor." Lovino smiled, trying to hide it so he placed his face into the pillow.

"Stupid sappy idiot.." 

"I love you too. Lovi"

They lay in bed together once again, Lovino starting to feel a bit more better about his body..

Until Antonio grabbed his ass.

"You're so thicccc baby~ and your thighs would be perfect to feel when my face is in between them~"

"Antonio if you don't shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this cuddle session I'm going to cut up your dick." Lovino snapped, nuzzling back against his chest. He heard a soft help from Antonio's lips, making him smile a bit. Slowly Lovino hugged his waist again

"Yes amor. Anything for you gorgeous."

"Oh shut up already you perv. If you do maybe we could have sex later on in our relationship." Lovino felt Antonio smile against his skin, making his heart flutter.

"Si, mi vida. Mi corazón. Mi universo."  
And Lovino blushed, smiling a bit, feeling complete. He wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. He slowly was starting to feel beautiful in his skin. Even if he wasn't thin like his brother.

"Idiota. Ti amo."

Antonio smiled lovingly once again at him, whispering into his ear.  
"Te amo, también Lovino."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. Please tell me if I did any typos cause I finished this at like 2:15 am  
> Be sure to follow my blog too! El-Spain.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it! Leave a comment and kudos cause it helps me~


End file.
